The Beginning of the End (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)
'''The Beginning of the End '''is the 1st episode of Season 9 of Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, and a reimagining of the Season 9 MLP: FiM Two Parter of the same name. Summary The Mane Six are left in charge of Equestria after receiving news that Princesses Celestia and Luna are retiring, meanwhile, an ancient evil ram named Grogar summons Chrysalis, Tirek, the Storm King, Cosmos, Princess Dark Matter, Princess Eris, Rabia, Mephiles, Nazo, Seelkadoom, Dark Oak, Black Doom and Lyric to his lair, proposing that they all work together in order to defeat their enemies, though Rabia has other ideas. Plot Twilight Sparkle and her friends are left in charge of Equestria after receiving news that Princesses Celestia and Luna are retiring. Though Team Sonic remain supportive, the overwhelmed Mane Six are easily taken aback by this new task. Meanwhile, an ancient evil ram named Grogar summons Chrysalis, Tirek, the Storm King, Cosmos, Princess Dark Matter, Princess Eris, Rabia, Mephiles, Nazo, Seelkadoom, Dark Oak, Black Doom and Lyric, proposing that they all work together to defeat their enemies. Rabia, however, rejects Grogar’s offer and ventures out by himself to the Crystal Empire to reclaim it, since King Sombra has long since reformed. Although he succeeds in this by enslaving every pony - including Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart - Team Sonic and the Mane Six arrive and defeat him easily with the elements. When the group of heroes venture back to the Tree of Harmony to return the elements, Rabia suddenly appears and destroys the tree and elements, much to everyone's shock and horror. Rabia explains that his plan to reclaim the Crystal Empire was merely a ruse to trick the Mane Six into going after him there when in reality he took advantage of it to find and destroy the source of their powers. He traps Team Sonc in the cave and possesses the Mane Six before moving on to claim Ponyville, mind controlling all of its inhabitants and sending them all to lay siege on Canterlot. Sonic and his friends manage to escape, retrieve the Chaos Emeralds and head their way to the kingdom along with their allies and the mobian citizens, but are blocked by living plants from the Everfree Forest. Princesses Luna and Celestia arrive alongside Starswirl the Bearded to do their part in stopping it as Team Sonic quickly head to Canterlot. Confronting Rabia, the ponies are unable to fight back without the elements. Discord appears and easily outdoes his magic attacks, but is forced to tag out when the Mane Six, Starlight, Trixie and Sunset, badly corrupted from Rabia's dark magic appear, Team Sonic enter their super forms to battle them and eventually return the nine alicorns to normal, though Discord fakes injured being by a full blast heading towards the group upon intercepting it. After a sentimental speech from Discord, Team Sonic, the Mane Six and their friends come together saying they are embodiments that represent teamwork and friendship and that can never be taken away. Following this, Rabua and the Umbrum are defeated once more. The Princesses congratulate the heroes in their victory while Celestia apologizes to the Mane Six for pushing their position too quickly onto them, stating that they will be ready when the time is right. Meanwhile, Grogar uses Rabia's defeat as a warning to the other villains to do things his way. Differences *Rabia from the MLP IDW Comics replaces King Sombra as the main villain of the episode. *The Mane Six end up getting sombrafied along with the rest of Ponyville. *The Storm King, Cosmos, Rabia, Mephiles, Nazo, Dark Oak, Black Doom, and Lyric are also summoned by by Grogar. Transcript The Beginning of the End (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript Recap To be added... Trivia *Several characters from throughout the series make cameo appearances during the second part. *"Working Together" from Kingdom Hearts II plays when Team Sonic and the Mane Nine make their way to Canterlot at the beginning of the episode. *"Gatchen!" from Digimon Universe: Appmon plays during the opening. *"Who Got Us Into This Mess?" from Sonic Lost World plays after the intro. *"Pennington's Theme" from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door plays when the scene cuts to the Castle of Friendship. *"Luigi's Story" from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door plays when the scene cut to the School of Friendship. *"Dark Gaia Appears" from Sonic Unleashed plays before Rainbow Dash asks what happened. *"Strategy" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays when Tails suggests that Team Sonic go get the Chaos Emeralds. *"Vs. Demon Tide" from Kingdom Hearts III plays when Team Sonic are battling the Plundervines. *"In The Final" from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story plays when Celestia, Luna, and Star Swirl show up to help Team Sonic. *"Hard Boiled Heavies Boss Theme (Hi Spec Robo Go!)" from Sonic Mania plays when Team Sonic make their way to Canterlot. *"The Encounter" from Kingdom Hearts II plays when Team Sonic battles the corrupted Mane Nine. *"Roxas' Theme" from Kingdom Hearts III plays when the Mane Nine free themselves from the Umbrum's mind control. *"Brave Heart" from Digimon Adventure Tri plays when Team Sonic and the Mane Nine enter their Friendship Princess/Prince and Twinkle Rainbow Style forms. *"Parting Ways" from Sonic Forces plays when Team Sonic and the Mane Nine were nursing Discord back to health. *"Finally Go Home" from Sonic Colors plays when Discord leaves the castle. *"Fist Bump" from Sonic Forces plays during the credits. Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes